


Ella

by Annie_Carstairs



Series: Crónicas de los cazadores de sombras ~ FANFICS ~ [2]
Category: Chain of Gold - Fandom, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broke Gracelet, F/M, Jordelia, Love Confessions, Lucie Herondale and Matthew Fairchild, Post-Book 1: Chain of Gold
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs
Summary: Grandes SPOILERS DE CHAIN OF GOLDNo lo leas si no has terminado el libro, futuras relaciones mencionadas.SPOILERSSPOILERSLee bajo tu propio riesgo.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Series: Crónicas de los cazadores de sombras ~ FANFICS ~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660906
Kudos: 7





	Ella

La noche en que todo terminó el mundo paso de negro a dorado en la mente de James, como un estallido de brillo y paz inexplicable; podía sentir como la magia negra salia de él, como si fuera sangre extra atrapada dentro de él, más pesada y bizcosa que la normal, llevándose consigo el hechizo.

Matthew también podía sentirlo, su vínculo _parabatai_ se sentía aun más sólido, prácticamente podian palpar las emociones del otro, incluso más que en aquellos días cuando Grace le había quitado el brazalete. Parecía que habian pasado décadas desde ese momento, pero en realidad habia pasado solo un año, de pérdidas y alianzas, de guerras y luchas, de amistad y amor…

Y ocho meses desde que Cordelia… Su _Daisy_ se habia convertido en su esposa.

Los hermanos silenciosos no dejaron que nadie más que su _parabatai_ , lo visitara, ni sus padres o su hermana, ni siquiera su esposa… Sus sentimientos hacia ella habian llegado tan rápidamente y en tal cantidad que se dio cuenta del terrible poder que tenia el brazalete, para ser capaz de adormecer sus sentimientos, los cuales llevaban en el más tiempo con él que su amistad con Grace…

Grace que bajo el poder de un brazalete como el suyo habia sido puesta a la voluntad de Tatiana. Ella que tenia tanta culpa como él, en la locura de Tatiana. Ninguna.

Su tio Jem le habia explicado a la Consúl lo que pudieron averiguar de los brazaletes, la magia demoniaca que fluia en ellos, su función, su procedencia, pero le habia dicho algo solo a James.

_«Su función no era solo preparar tu cuerpo para Belial, de alguna forma dormia más que tus podres, para que no te pudieras defender, tambien dormia los sentimientos que te podian salvar de él, el amor es algo que los demonios no solo envidian, tambien es algo que los hace vulnerables, asi que es algo que tambien dormia en ti._ »

Algunos de sus recuerdos sobre Cordelia se volvian más claros a medida que pasaban los días, antes no le había dado importancia a algunos de ellos, pero libre del brazalete, su pecho se llenaba de calor, cada que pensaba en el cabello rojo y ojos negros de su esposa. Aún estaba en la ciudad silenciosa, esperando que la magia se devaneciera por completo. Los hermanos silenciosos tenian la teoria de que debian pasar un par de días para que saliera por completo de su sistema. De cualquier modo él no veia a nadie ya que estaba dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.

Su mente estaba cansada, todavia tratando de asimilar lo que habia pasado durante años usando ese brazalete, todo lo que se habia perdido y tambien lo que habia guardado.

Matthew lo encontro así, pensando en lo que debio _ser,_ le dio una mirada profunda con sus ojos verdes, más billantes que nunca antes de hablar.

— A veces sentia que tenias una máscara sobre ti, algo que pocas veces desaparecia, pero lo podía sentir, solo que nunca imagine… —, su voz comenzo a quebrarse —. Debí poner más atención, debi darme cuenta, pero soy el peor _parabatai…_

_—_ ¡Basta!

Su voz salio algo seca de no haberla utilizado en días.

— Matthew, nunca pienses eso, no podría desear un mejor _parabatai_ que tú, y no hubieras podido darte cuenta por que era parte tambien del hechizo que jamas se sospechara del brazalete.

— Pero sospechaba que algo te tenía atrapado, y no hice nada.

— Me diste tu amistad y te convertiste en mi _parabatai_ , el tío Jem dice que tu fuiste una de las razones por las que la magía no me consumio por completo, el vinculo _parabatai_ es aun más profundo y poderoso de lo que nos podemos imaginar.

— ¡Ahora lo se! — Dijo Matthew moviendo sus cejas divertido —. Practicamente puedo sentir que solo has estado pensando en cierta pers…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Will y Tessa Herondale aparecieron en la puerta del dormitorio con una expresión preocupada.

— Jamie…

La voz de su madre estaba cargada de una mezcla de miedo y alivio, sus ojos grises parecian cristalinos y James no tuvo que ser un experto para saber que habia estado llorando durante días al no poder ver a su hijo; a su lado su padre lo observaba con alivio. Era obvio que estaban preocupados, la batalla habia sido días antes y él se habia ido de su casa persiguiendo a Tatiana sin avisarle a nadie.

— Mamá, papá, yo…

— Shh, esta bien, hablamos con Lottie y nos aseguro que estabas bien, pero como no nos dejaban verte, creimos… — La voz de Tessa, se volvio pesada, casi _antigua_ , como si de pronto pudiera sentir el peso de la inmortalidad en ella —. Ella dijo que hubo magia involucrada… magía… pero no más…

— Sabemos que en ciertas ocasiónes tu magía puede desatarse y creimos que estabas herido —, Dijo Will, sus ojos azules tambien brillaban —. Conocemos el precio de la magía, pero nos alegra ver que estas bien.

— Yo, estoy bien, nunca he estado mejor en realidad —, miro a Matthew y sus padres —. Pero me gustaria hablar con Cordelia.

Espero que el tono de esperanza en su voz, pasara desapercibido para sus padres, pero al parecer no lo hizo ya que se miraron rapidamente antes de contestar.

—Tampoco nos dejaron ver a Cordelia…

—¿Cordelia resulto herida? — Pregunto mientras una rafaga de miedo recorria su ser —. ¿Esta grave? ¿Por que nadie me dijo nada?

—Lucie dice que esta bien, aunque terriblemente preocupada —. Dijo Will mientras, entrecerraba sus ojos, James se sorprendio—. Ella se lastimo un poco la muñeca al sacar a Cortana del adoquin donde Tatiana estaba invocando a Belial…

James dejo de escuchar a su padre, recordaba poco de la batalla, pero si recordaba, el largo cabello de Cordelia, volando libre en el viento, como lenguas de fuego. La vaga imagen de un destello dorado, cuando Cortana habia logrado romper las cadenas que lo sujetaban.

Sabía que sus padres sospechaban que algo habia cambiado; pero no sabia como decirles que habia pasado años atrapado por un hechizo, que el hijo que amaban no era él en realidad. Que había estado oculto, encerrado bajo una máscara que pocas veces pudo vencer.

— Suponemos que la dejaran verte pronto.

—Mamá… yo no sabía lo que Grace estaba haciendo… ella.

— Ella fue una victima más, lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora, lo importante es que esta locura termino.

Finalizo Tessa mientras se acercaba para envolverlo en sus brazos; era extraño, penso James, ella podria pasar por su hermana y no su madre en cualquier momento y tal vez algún día ella luciria de la edad de sus nietos, como lo hacia ahora con sus hijos. Sintio su corazón doler, pero tambien estaba aliviado, no sabia que tanto habia anhelado un abrazo de su madre, hasta que lo tuvo. Era su primer abrazo real en años… no los abrazos de su madre eran siempre reales, lo que fue diferente es que el sentía todo el cariño que no sabía que le faltaba.

La tarde paso entre abrazos y anecdotas de guerra.

Al llegar la noche, Matthew estaba sentado en el suelo, jugueteando con uno de los anillos de sus dedos, cuando su rostro se lleno de duda.

— ¿Que le diras a Cordelia?

Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la penumbra de la habitación.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Me refiero a que en un par de meses termina su matriomonio arreglado, pero supongo que no quieres separarte de ella.

— No quiero seguir con ella… — Matthew se congelo y James supuso que estaba dispuesto a intervenir, pero continuo —. No quiero estar con ella, si ella cree que es una mentira, desearia explicarle todo, despues de todo ella fue quien rompio el brazalete, pero no estoy seguro de que merezca que este a mi lado, ella merece un matrimonio por amor, no el trato que le ofreci… estaba pensando, tal vez explicarle todo, divorciarnos y si ella aún me quiere, si ella me quiere como yo la quiero, le dare la boda que merecia desde un principio, mi corazón le ha pertenecido siempre.

La mueca de Matthew se convirtio en una sonrisa.

— Entonces tal vez no tengas que divorciarte, es decir estare encantado de acompañarte al altar las veces que sea necesario, pero si ella te quiere, no creo que deban divorciarse.

— ¿Crees que ella sienta lo mismo que yo; despues de todo?

— No estoy seguro… Ella te quiere, siempre lo ha hecho, eso es seguro, pero ambos se equivocaron, y se que ella no deseaba ser una novia tan pronto. Pero si le explicas supongo que podran arreglarlo. Algunas veces solo se necesita hablar.

James asintio mientras pensaba en la noche que encontro a Matthew y Cordelia llorando en su casa, se habían aferrado el uno al otro como si fueran su propio bote salvavidas, susurrandose palabras de aliento, ellos no sabian que los habia visto esa noche, pero sabia que ellos compartian un secreto, solo no sabia que era. En ese momento no había sentido celos, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Matthew sobre esa noche pero entonces noto que su parabatai ya estaba dormido.

_Ella te quiere_ habia dicho Matthew, pero el mejor que nadie sabia que _querer_ era diferente que _amar_. Sin poder evitarlo el pensamiento se instalo en su mente hasta que se quedo dormido.

Desperto solo en la habitación, no habia ni rastro de Matthew y por un momento sintio panico, de estar solo en esa habitación, pero entonces la puerta se abrio; algunos hermanos silenciosos entraron, observandolo y tomando notas en pergaminos largos. Lo examinaron rapidamente y entonces James reconocio a su tío Jem.

« _Toda la magía del hechizo esta fuera de tu sistema ahora, solo nos asegurabamos, antes de permitir que tu esposa te vea._ »

Le dijo la voz amable de Jem en su cabeza, mientras se sentia sonrojar. _Daisy_ lo veria. Incluso con el brazalete habría sido estúpido decir que en el fondo él no deseaba que cuando ella le sonreía, lo arrullaba, le leia por las noches, lo dejaba dormir junto a ella, lo hiciera por amor. Habia sido un pensamiento egoista y cruel en ese momento, pero ahora tenia la esperanza de que tal vez ella lo amará, tal como él lo hacía.

Momentos más tarde Cordelia estaba parada en la entrada, llevaba un vestido verde que se le pegaba al cuerpo y su cabello rojo suelto.

Su cabeza había estado doliendo durante días después de que habían derrotado a Belial y Tatiana en la ciudad de Cristal, le dijeron que era normal, sin embargo nada de eso importo al verla, la habia visto sin el brazalete antes, y creia que solo la deseaba, pero ahora, libre de toda la magia, la veia en toda su gloria, su cabello rojo y brillante como fuego resplandecia contra la habitación gris; su piel morena, sus hermosas curvas: su busto lleno y suave, sobre el que podia vislumbrar el final de una runa: _su_ runa del matrimonio _,_ se dio cuenta, con un calor subiendo por sus mejillas _._ Su cadera amplia y dura por su deber, sus labios delicados y dulces y sus ojos tan obscuros. Era una vista asombrosa, sin poder evitarlo las palabras salieron de su boca.

— _Daisy, mi Daisy_

Su voz sonaba como una plegaria.

Ella sonrio, sin embargo en su mirada solo habia miedo, angustia y temor, no alivio o felicidad. Con un estallido de dolor, James se dío cuenta que era la misma expresión que ella habia tenido el día de su boda. « _Incluso si no soy su novio soñado, me asegurare de que Cordelia tenga la boda que merece, una boda feliz»_. Penso con algo de dolor, esperando que ella se acercara.

— James…

La voz de Cordelia salió a penas en un susurro, como si no estuviera segura de que era lo que estaba haciendo ahi. Y ahora que la veia mejor, parecia cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

Debió haberle dicho la verdad en cuanto la vio, pero no podía, aun no, levanto su mano hacia ella, esperando que ella la tomara. Cuando lo hizo una corriente cruzo todo su ser, pero ella comenzo a llorar asi que solo la abrazo hasta que ambos se derrumbaron llorando, el uno sobre el otro, Se había dicho que no podía contarle todo a Daisy inmediatamente; debian hablarlo en casa. Cuando pudiera decirle con exactitud desde cuando la amaba.

—¿Estas bien?

La voz de Cordelia estaba un poco amortiguada por su brazo, pero aun asi pudo escuchar el temor.

—Lo estare, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Respondio James mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte, sin poder evitarlo la miro, los rastros de sus lagrimas sesguian frescos, pero eso no evitaba que se viera hermosa, suspiro, tal vez podria hacerla feliz.

Con cuidado movio su mano para acariciar su mejilla y entonces se dio cuenta de que Cordelia lo estaba mirando tambien.

—Puedes dormir Daisy, estaremos bien.

*+*+*

Los días pasaron rápidamente y con ellos la paz habia vuelto al mundo de las sombras.

Jesse Blackthorn habia obtenido un sepulcro digno de cazador de sombras y al fin había logrado descansar.

Cordelia había estado de pie junto a él mientras veian a Grace agradecerle a la gente por venir a despedir a su hermano. Con la mano de Cordelia entre las suyas, habia sido algo egoista pedirle que le dejara sostener su mano todo el tiempo, pero solo asi no sentia que ella iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento, se acercaron para darle palabras de apoyo.

Grace parecia aliviada y _tranquila_ de alguna forma, los Ligthwood estaban junto a ella y cuando llegaron a su lado James pudo ver que a pesar de que era bonita, no era su tipo exactamente, era más delgada de lo que creia recordar y su piel palida la hacia lucir como un fantasma.

La habia visto un par de veces antes en los ultmimos dias pero ella no habia parado de pedirle perdón en cada ocasión que podía y eso lo habia irritado.

— James.

La voz de Grace hizo que se tensara y a su lado Cordelia tambien parecia tensa.

— James podemos…

— Tal vez quieran…

Grace y Cordelia hablaron al mismo tiempo, Grace solo observo a Cordelia un momento.

— Yo, los dejare solos para que puedan hablar.

Termino Cordelia, mientras avanzaba en dirección a la avenida principal. James sintio su mano soltar la suya y por un momento se sintio desolado.

— James, necesitamos hablar —, la voz de Grace lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero entonces un recuerdo lo invadio: Las nauseas al besar a Grace, como si su cuerpo le huiera tratado de decir a su cerebro que ella no era a quien debia besar —. Se que me culpas por…

— No te culpo Grace —, su voz era dura —. No podría hacerlo, pero ya sabes —, continuo mientras bajaba su tono de voz —, hablar estaría bien, solo que no ahora, tal vez en Londres, si es que regresas ahi.

— Regresare, la Consúl me dejara estar en la casa de Chiswick, despues de todo.

— Te vere ahi, entonces.

— Christopher te mandara un mensaje de fuego —, dijo Grace, sonrojandose ligeramente, _«Asi que realmente esta pasando algo con ellos»_ penso James —. Él estara con nosotros, a menos que te incomode.

— Para nada. Los vere entonces.

Se volvio para encontrar a Cordelia, pero ella habia desaparecido.

Iba a empezar a buscarla cuando Matthew aparecio a su lado y lo llevo a donde la familia Carstairs se encontraba. Con toda la magia fuera, los recuerdos fluian rápidamente, practicamente mareandolo, pero nada lo preparo para lo que tenia enfrente.

Cordelia sostenia a su pequeño hermano, rodeada de su familia y Lucie le sonreia al bebé en sus brazos, con tanta ternura. Por un momento se pudo imaginar a Cordelia sosteniendo a _su_ hijo y su corazón estuvo cerca de estallar.

+*+*+*+

Viéndolo en retrospectiva Cordelia sabía que debería estar preparada para lo peor. Supo en el momento en que corto el brazalete, que todo seria diferente, una parte de ella, esperaba que James decidiera pedirle el divorcio antes de lo acordado, pero por otra parte no queria dejar esa farsa con la cual era feliz.

Era egoista y extraño a la vez, ella deseaba alejarse del trato que tenian, pero tambien queria seguin fingiendo, solo un poco más, eso no le haria daño a nadie ¿cierto?

Casi no se habia dado cuenta de cuanto esperaba que James le dijera algo respecto a su trato, lo que fuera.

+*+*+*+

James estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su casa, anotando en un cuaderno todo lo que recordaba de Cordelia. Su _Daisy_ , quien había logrado entrar a los reinos de las sombras por su cuenta y traerlo de vuelta; quien probablemente esperaba que él le pidiera el divorcio tal como habian acordado. El corazón de James se sentía pisoteado cada vez que pensaba en Cordelia pidiendo su libertad, él solo sabía de sus sentimientos. No de los de ella y hasta donde podía ver, tan hermosa como era, podría conseguir el esposo que quisiera, si ya no estaba atada a él, pero tenia que decirle todo, como se había sentido, desde aquella lejana tarde cuando la fiebre lo habia atacado. Tenia la esperanza de que tal vez ella lo amará, tal como él lo hacía. Sabia que habia una posibilidad de que ni aun teniendo la historia completa su esposa permaneciera a su lado para siempre. Pero al menos le debia una explicación completa.

Por eso cuando un mensaje de fuego aparecio, él no dudo en leerlo. Era de Christopher, tal como Grace habia dicho; Kit se reuniria con él y Grace en la mansión. Diciendo que Grace deseaba volver a hablar con él. Que ambos lo necesitaban.

Salió apresuradamente de su casa para encontrarse con ellos sin darse cuenta de que Cordelia lo seguía.

+*+*+*+

Cordelia había estado observando la runa de matrimonio en su muñeca, preguntandose si doleria cuando fuera desvanecida, sabia que jamas volveria a casarse, sin importar lo que la gente pensara de ella, estaba terminando de firmar la carta de divorcio que James no le habia pedido, cuando escucho a su James salir apresuradamente de la casa, con curiosidad lo siguio un par de calles hasta que se dio cuenta que se dirigía a la casa de Grace, así que tomo otro camino para evitar ser vista; pero aun asi se aseguraria de llegar al mismo lugar. La lluvia había comenzado mientras deambulaba por Londres, trato de darse prisa, sin saber muy bien si lo detendría antes de que llegara a su destino o lo dejaria ir, pero todas sus dudas fueron en vano, cuando llego, él ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, la distancia era bastante hasta la reja donde ella se encontraba, pero no había duda James había llegado a su destino. Verlo frente a sus ojos dolio como nunca antes le había dolido algo.

Había visto la máscara de James caer, casi como lo había visto un par de veces antes, pero sabia que en esta ocasión fue diferente, la mascara se habia desvanecido y mentiria al decir que no había tenido la esperanza de que James quisiera estar con ella a pesar de Grace. La esperanza habia estado viva desde el momento en que lo vio en la ciudad de hueso y la llamo: _suya, su Daisy_.

Hasta ahora, cuando vio a James besar con pasión a Grace, con sorpresa se dio cuenta que el cabello obscuro de James contrastaba terriblemente contra el de Grace.

Sin poder pensar en otra cosa que irse de ahi, se encontró caminando por los tejados de Londres hasta regresar a su casa, no le importo el agua helada. Casi podía jurar que no sentía nada. Nada más que dolor.

*+*+*

James estaba casi a medio camino de ver a Grace y Christopher cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba el cuaderno en el que habia estado anotando todo lo que podía recordar, asi que volvio a su casa por el libro, con cuidado creyendo que Cordelia dormia en su habitación, estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta y decirle a donde se dirigia, por que _debia ir_. Pero no podia arriesgarse a que no lo entendiera. No podia decirle verdades a medias, solo para quedarse con ella.

En silencio le pidió a Raziel, que ella lo amara de vuelta. 

+*+*+*+

Sin saber muy bien por que, sus pies la llevaron de vuelta la casa de sus padres, Alastair estaba abriendole la puerta mucho antes de que ella tocará.

Y se derrumbó en los brazos de su hermano, dejando que todo el dolor que habia estado guardando fluyera.

Ella nunca seria lo que James quería. Ella no era Grace.

*+*+*

Cuándo llego a la casa de los Blackthorn, un Christopher más despeinado y sonrojado que nunca le abrio la puerta, con una sonrisa cómplice entró a la casa para hablar de la magia que Tatiana habia encadenado a ellos.

La conversación les llevo horas, atando cabos aqui y alla, fue horrible en partes, pero le había dado una paz que no sabía que necesitaba. Grace le había dicho una y otra vez que él realmente había estado enamorado de Cordelia y lo increíble que debía ser ese amor, para que en ocasiones ni siquiera el brazalete pudiera dormir sus sentimientos.

—Has estado enamorado de ella desde que te conozco, James Herondale —, dijo Grace con voz solemne —. En una ocasión me dijiste que los Herondale solo aman una vez y no te creí, pero ahora lo hago. Ella es tuya y por lo que todos hemos visto tú eres de ella, desearía poder decir con certeza lo que ella siente por ti, pero se que tus sentimientos son correspondidos en cierta forma. Y deseo que sean felices…

Grace habia dejado en claro que no lo queria más que como amigo, y que de ser necesario ella misma hablaria con Cordelia. Pero él le habia dicho que no creia que eso fuera necesario, tenia todo para explicarle a su Daisy la verdad y ahora la esperanza en su corazón rugia fuertemente.

James se sentía como en un sueño, pero no como antes, donde todo parecía borroso y extraño, si no brillante y cálido. Como la piel de _Daisy_ bajo sus dedos, suave como sus labios sobre los suyos…

_Daisy_ , si ella no estaba enamorada de él, le pediría una oportunidad le demostraría que podría ser feliz con él. Camino el regreso a casa sumido en ese sueño, la luz de la mañana iluminaba Londres y le daba a sus sueños despiertos una luz increible.

Pero como todos los sueños este termino abruptamente. James observó con temor la puerta de su casa entreabierta, habia manchas de lodo en la entrada, trató de recordar si en su prisa por llegar con Christopher y Grace habia dejado la puerta asi.

—¡¿Cordelia?! ¡¿Daisy estas bien?!

El pánico fluía en su voz, sabia que si tenia a Cortana nada en este mundo podría herir a Cordelia, pero aun asi el panico lo inundo, entro a su casa rapidamente revisando la planta baja con cuidado, como si ella pudiera estar dormida y no saber del caos en la casa. Justo cuando estaba por subir las escaleras sintió un toque en su espalda.

—¿James? ¡¿Que pasó?!

—¿Lucie?

Su hermana lo observaba con lo que supuso era un reflejo de su propia preocupación, sus ojos azules lo veían llenos de angustia.

—¿Que…

Comenzó Lucie, pero James la interrumpio rápidamente.

— _Daisy…_

Sin decir más ambos subieron los escalones, directo a las habitaciones, automaticamente supo que algo esta terriblemente mal en cuanto no vio a Cortana recargada sobre la pared…

+*+*+*+

Lucie sabía que algo estaba mal antes de sentir el dolor recorriendo su ser, lo habia sentido por días, pero no había dicho nada, como Matthew decia, no se puede hablar si no sabes todo de la otra persona y por el ángel que Cordelia y James le estaban ocultando cosas a todos.

Antes de que la desesperacion la corrompiera, salio corriendo de la casa de su hermano.

+*+*+*+

James podia sentir el frio atravezando su ser y apoderarse de él, tomo toda su fuerza y autocontrol no volverse una sombra, pero entonces cayo rendido; cuando desperto, volvia a anochecer, de alguna forma se dio cuenta que ahora estaba sobre su cama.

— Cordelia…

— No Jamie, soy yo —, la voz de su hermana se escuchaba como si estuviera bajo el agua —. James, fui a casa de los Carstairs…

James se levanto bruscamente.

— ¿Cordelia estaba ahí?

— James… —La voz de Lucie se quebro —. Ella te vio ir a la mansion Blackthorn, te vio con Grace, ella y Alastair se fueron de Londres hoy, antes del amanecer.

— ¿Que?

Alcanzo a preguntar mientras la obscuridad lo consumia.

+*+*+*+

Cordelia veia asombrada el departamento de Magnus Bane en Paris, lleno de colores, que creia que le encantarian a Anna y Matthew, con comida tan variada y deliciosa que al fin lograria que Christopher dejara de pensar en las tartas de limon, mientras Thomas y Lucie hacian una competencia de comida, mientras James le sonreia… No, ellos ya no serian parte de su vida, habia decidido que debia seguir adelante y lo haria, ahi; siempre habia amado Paris, pero de alguna manera ahora le parecia más lugubre, como si todos los colores se estuvieran desvaneciendo, tal vez era por que estaba huyendo en lugar de enfrentar sus problemas, o tal vez por que el mundo le parecia diferente. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se asusto un poco cuando una bola de pelo gris salto a su regazo.

— Le agradas a _Iglesia —_ , dijo Magnus, mientras la observaba con sus ojos gatunos entrecerrados, desde el lado opuesto de su departamento—. Pero por supuesto, no es una sorpresa.

— Los gatos persas son mis animales favoritos.

Respondio Cordelia rapidamente, mientras veia a Alastair y Thomas discutir suavemente, sentados en el sofa.

— Ajam, los cazadores de sombras pocas veces llaman mi atención, pero tu hermano dijo que querias hablar de algo.

— Quiero que borres mis emociones.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, una de las cejas de Magnus se alzo con sorpresa, mientras su rostro se llenaba de emociones, que Cordelia no pudo desifrar.

— No puedo hacer eso.

— Te pagare por ello.

— No lo haré.

— Por favor…

— Rompería la ley con los cazadores de sombras, una ley muy mala para mi —, dijo Magnus mientras se acercaba a ella —. Asi que no importa de cuanto dinero hables, no lo hare.

— Necesito que lo hagas, yo no puedo seguir asi, además no romperías la ley, por que voy a dejar de ser una cazadora de sombras.

— ¿A que te refieres? — Pregunto Magnus, con tono asombrado —. ¿Por que lo necesitarías?

— ¿Sabes… ¿Sabes que los cazadores de sombras solo amamos una vez?

— Crei que solo los Herondale, lo hacian —, la interrumpio Magnus rapidamente —. Pero Cordelia Carstairs, ahora quiero escuchar tu historia.

+*+*+*+

— ¡James Herondale, abre la maldita puerta, ahora!

La voz de Anna Lightwood resono en la cabeza de James mientras trataba de recordar que habia hecho ahora para hacer enojar a su prima.

— Hola Anna.

Dijo abriendo rapidamente la puerta de su dormitorio, que de alguna forma se habia vuelto lugubre.

— James, necesito una explicación ahora mismo —. Anna lo miraba con los ojos azules de su padre, lo que ocasiono que James practicamente entrara en panico —. ¿Que significa esta carta?

— ¿Que carta?

— Aqui —. dijo Anna con la ira hirviendo a traves de sus ojos, mientras le entregaba un papel arrugado…

_| Anna_

_Tu de todas las personas que conozco eres quien mejor entiende sobre el amor no correspondido, hace tiempo me dijiste que a pesar de que yo amara a James habia cosas que no podía darle y eso es cierto, la felicidad no es algo que se pueda fingir, James Herondale esta enamorado de Grace Blackthorn y yo me case con él, aun sabiendo eso. Nuestro acuerdo de matrimonio terminará en dos meses, pero no podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, asi que decidi irme._

_El favor que te pedire no te costara nada, ya lo haces pero te lo pido por el ángel, cuida de Lucie Herondale y todos los Herondale mientras yo no estoy, se que ya la cuidas, no solo por que es tu prima, tambien por que es la prometida de tu mejor amigo, pero te pido esto de manera personal, no dejes que me busque, pues temo que ya no me encontrara. Asegurate tambien de que tus tíos nunca sepan el verdadero motivo por el cual me fui._

_Como pago a este favor confio en que Alastair y Thomas te contactaran a la brevedad para devolverte algo de lo que tu me diste con tu amistad._

_Siempre encantada de conocerte y con la esperanza volver a verte en otra vida._

_Cordelia Carstairs. |_

El cerebro de James solo captaba algunas de las palabras que Anna soltaba, en su ataque de ira, algo que sonaba comó: _¿Es verdad que todo el matrimonio fue una mentira? Hasta Matthew lo confirmo, Grace Blackthorn ¡¿Ella no estaba saliendo con mi hermano?! Ella se fue…_

— Debo ir a buscarla —. La interrumpio mientras trataba de encontrar su cahqueta en la habitación —. Yo te explicare todo, lo prometo, pero debo ir a buscarla, ahora mismo.

— No creo que sea conveniente…

— Debo decirle…

— Ella ha mandado tambien una carta para Lucie y dice que hace un par de días Alastair consiguió refugio para ellos en otro instituto y ni siquiera Charlotte nos dira cuál es. Ella llevaba días planeando esto.

+*+*+*+

_| Lucie_

_Mi querida Lucie, si estas leyendo esto es por que me he marchado y no quiero que me busques y mucho menos que me encuentres. Quisiera haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto de frente pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Merezco todo tu odio y despreció, despues de abandonarte asi, faltando con esto a mis votos de parabatai, pero ya no puedo seguir… Ya no._

_El Ángel sabe que estuve feliz cuando me comprometi con James. Pero ¿sabes? Tal vez los Herondale y Carstairs están hechos solo para ser parabatai._

_¿Como podría seguir? Se que me entenderás, trate de hacer todo para estar bien con el hecho de que era un matrimonio por conveniencia._

_Pero ella tiene algo que yo jamás podré tener. El corazón de tu hermano._

_Debi decirtelo mucho antes, pero yo amo a tu hermano, ~~como el nunca me amara a mi~~ , desde que tengo memoria, ha estado en mis pensamientos, desde hace años, desde esa lejana tarde en Cirewonth Hall o incluso antes; en mis acciones, en mis prioridades; lo amo y te amo a ti, por eso trate de soportar. Pero mi corazón solo se rompía un poco más cada día, cada noche que pasaba y él aún soñaba con que yo fuera ella. Alguien que siempre está en su corazón de una manera diferente, no por obligación o por una deuda, solo por que se lo ganó. Fue algo facil de soportar durante algún tiempo, pero al finalizar la guerra todo cambio, crei que nuestro trato llegaría al final antes de lo esperado, pero él no lo hizo, no me solicitó el divorcio, pero lo vi, vi a mi James, ese que no tiene puesta sobre él una máscara, ese que no esconde sus emociones, ir con ella, elegirla a ella, Grace jamás será culpable de que mi corazón este roto, por eso le deseo lo mejor tanto a ella como James. Espero de todo corazón que tengan la felicidad que merecen. Asi que, sin que James me lo haya solicitado, anexado en este sobre encontraras mi demanda de divorcio, James puede poner cualquier excusa, mi firma ya esta en el papel y puede comenzar a ser feliz con ella. Ambos lo merecen, jamás los odies por que ellos no me hicieron alejarme, eso es solo mi decisión._

_No presiones a Anna para que te de mi ubicación, ella lo hizo como un favor y temo que no sabe lo que realmente hare. Mi familia abandonara Londres en los proximos días y con ello todo rastro de mi presencia se desvanecera de la vida de los Herondale, los Ligthwood, los Blackthorn y los Fairchild._

_Disculpame con tus padres, quienes siempre han visto por los Carstairs, siempre tendremos una deuda por eso y por todo lo que han hecho a lo largo de los años._

_Espero que algún día puedas perdonar lo que hice y espero que jamás tengas que sufrir por amor._

_p.d. Perdoname por que no estare junto a ti en el altar, hubiera deseado verte ser feliz._

_p.p.d. Entregale a James y Grace mis felicitaciónes para su futuro matrimonio._

_Tuya siempre_

_Cordelia Carstairs. |_

Lucie solo noto que le temblaban las manos cuando trato de leer la carta por tercera ocasión, ya que no podia creer lo que habia en esta, las letras seguian moviendose, entonces con un suspiro dejo la carta sobre el brazo del sofa y leyo. Las lagrimas habian inundado sus ojos azules, con tanta velocidad que no se sorprendio cuando Matthew aparecio a su lado.

—¿Luce? — Pregunto en un tono preocupado —. ¿Que pasa cariño?

Sabia que no saldria su voz asi que simplemente le tendio la carta a Matthew.

+*+*+*+

Magnus Bane escuchaba atentamente la historia que Cordelia Carstairs le relataba, él sabia una parte y tenia sospechas de otras, pero enterarse de todo era algo que no esperaba, los cazadores tenian historias de amor tan tragicas, que eran increiblemente llamativas para él, pero esta en particular hacia que el odio fluyera de su ser, sabía por las palabras de Cordelia que ella no sabia nada sobre la cadena que ataba los sentimientos de James Herondale, si él tenia contactos, sabía cosas que la mayoria de los cazadores desconocian ¿Como podia explicarle a esta novia perdida que Tatiana Blackthorn impuso una condena sobre su hijo, su pequeña hija adoptiva y sobre el hijo de Will Herondale, siendo apenas unos niños?

Si bien no adoraba a los cazadores de sombras el peso de una union demoniaca era sin duda lo peor que alguien podia hacer.

Magia demoniaca, no le basto solamente con querer utilizar la necromancia, y cargar con las consecuencias que esta podia traer, tambien habia hecho un trato con un demonio mayor y por lo que sabia, habia estado a punto de cumplir su cometido.

— No tengo nada que me ate a este mundo…

Las palabras de Cordelia lo sacaron de su estupor.

— ¿Quisieras tener una cadena? Por lo que yo se en mis bastantes años de vida, los seres humanos siempre estamos atados por los deseos y el corazón a las personas que más queremos —, dijo dandole una mirada severa —. Segun tengo entendido, tienes una familia, con una llegada muy reciente, tus hermanos te necesitan, tus padres te necesitan y tu parabatai te necesita, joven cazadora de sombras.

Los ojos de Cordelia eran frios, sin rastro de emociones, parecian casi vamipirescos, como los de… suspirando largamente cerro los ojos un momento, era tan cansado lidiar con los cazadores de sombras y sus emociones tan abrumadoras, Magnus se prometio a si mismo, jamás tomar ese camino, podria estar con cualquiera, menos con un cazador de sombras, de cualquier forma, no es como si alguno lo fuera a querer de esa forma.

— Pero si quieres que te ayude debes darme un par de días, borrar una mente puede ser bastante agotador y requiere demasiada magia, sería más facil si te arrancaran las runas, pero supongo que no quieres enfrentarte a la clave.

Ella nego suavemente, mientras lo veia con asombro.

— ¿En serio lo haras?

— Si, lo hare, pero solo tú puedes estar presente, no necesito publico que me pueda culpar despues.

+*+*+*+

James se encontraba afuera de la casa de los Carstairs sin saber que hacer, en la mano tenia la demanda de divorcio que Cordelia habia anexado a la carta de Lucie, _¿Desde cuando estabas planeando huir, Daisy?_ Se pregunto, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Sona Carstairs le abrio la puerta con una mirada severa pero preocupada

— ¿James? ¿Que haces aqui?

— Yo…

— Crei que estabas con Cordelia y Alastair — dijo Sona mirandolo sorprendida, era bastante obvio para James el aspecto que tenia, el de alguien lastimado —. ¿James que esta pasando?

— Cordelia, ella se fue, ella…

— ¿Que quieres decir con que se fue?

Y entonces no pudo soportarlo, Sona fue paciente, lo dejo sollozar, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, tal como su madre lo haria.

— Cometi un error, un terrible error y Cordelia, ella siente que esta atrapada conmigo. Yo prometo que explicare todo, pero por favor, dime donde esta.

— Yo no lo se James, Cordelia y Alastair dijeron que tu irias con ellos, crei… Oh, Raziel…

James casi podia ver el terror recorriendo a Sona, escuchar que su hija habia dejado a su esposo, cuando un sollozo infantil los devolvio a la realidad.

— Si alguien sabe donde estan es Thomas Lightwood. Ve y no regreses hasta traer a mi hija contigo, sana y salva. ¿Puedes prometerlo?

Su voz tenia un rastro de suplica, algo que James jamás penso escuchar de ella, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo más pequeño, James Carstairs, que con sus ojos casi negros, lo observaba, desde su lugar en los brazos de su madre.

— Lo hare.

+*+*+*+

James se sentia en una ilusion, habian pasado tres días desde que habia visto a Cordelia por ultima vez pero sentia que habia pasado una eternidad, con un rubor se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba el mismo vestido cobre que habia utilizado cuando fueron a The Hell Ruelle, sus curvas sobresalian de entre la tela y su cabello rojo parecian llamas resplandeciendo sobre la tela, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos obscuros lo observaban asombrados.

— ¿James?

Su voz salia entrecortada pero realmente parecia estar en shock. Observaba a Magnus entre aterrada y sorprendida.

— ¿Que hiciste? ¿Por que esta él aqui? ¡Confie en ti!

La voz de Cordelia tenia un rastro de panico y dolor tan palpable, que James quiso encogerse ante el sonido.

— Anna Lightwood y Matthew Fairchild me dijeron que se habían cometido malos entendidos, asi que mande traer a James, para que se explicara.

Dijo el brujo,antes de salir de la habitación dejandolos solos. James seguia en su lugar, sin saber como comenzar.

— Mi Dais…

— … No me llames asi. ¡No soy _tu_ nada!

La voz de Cordelia era fria y terriblemente decidida, casi como si fuera otra persona. Pero en su rostro habia panico. Él podia sentir su corazón haciendose añicos, pero tenia que intentarlo, tenia que decirle que la amaba, aun que fuera una vez.

— Cordelia, dejame contarte una historia.

Ella camino hacia el sofa y el la siguio, con cuidado, se acerco a ella y tomo su mano, y con dolor se dio cuenta ella no llebaba su anillo Heronale, su regalo para ella, ella lo solto como si su contacto le hicera daño… Se le corto la respiración, ¿eso significaba que todo estaba perdido? 

La observo, ella parecia asustada, como si estuviera atrapada y no pudiera encontrar una salida, era una vista terrible… Cuando pudo encontrar su voz le conto la historia de un chico de ojos dorados que habia caido enfermo en casa de la familia de una valiente y hermosa niña, con flores sobre su cabello del color fuego, con la sonrisa y el corazón más puro, que habia robado su corazón al contarle su cuento favorito y quedarse con el a pesar de la cruel enfermedad, le conto que el chico tenia una amiga cuya madre se habia vuelto loca y habia hecho un trato con un ser que anelaba al chico de ojos dorados y habia obligado a la niña a atrapar con un hechizo al niño que acababa de descubrir el amor con una flor, le dijo como el peso de las cadenas habian hecho que sus sentimientos estuvieran aletargados hasta el día que la niña que ahora era una hermosa mujer habia llegado al lugar donde vivia, pero por el hechizo en el que estaba atrapado el joven no pudo ofrecerle su corazón, pero si un trato para salvarla de lo que fuera que pudiera pasarle a su familia, para salvarla a ella, despues de que lo salvara de algo terrible, un trato que duraría un año. Pero que cuando las cadenas se vencieron por la novia, el chico no le pidio que se separaran por que se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, que ahora sabia que amaba a la chica, pero que ella anhelando su libertad de amar a quien quisiera, se habia ido, por que en realidad no amaba al chico…

Cordelia, lo veia con lagrimas en los ojos y sus manos apretaban la tela de su falda, con tanta fuerza, que James temia que esta se fuera a romper. No sabia que esperar, sabía de sus sentimientos, no de los de ella y tal vez solo la habia lastimado aun más al venir, al final, ella habia mandado la carta de divorcio.

— Pero, te vi con… ella…

Susuro Cordelia a media voz. Incluso James pudo notar el dolor que habia en esa última palabra.

— Si, fui a verla, pero necesitaba saber si ella recordaba algo que yo no.

— La besaste —. dijo Cordelia, su voz era un susurro apagado —, te escuche salir de casa y te segui, pero cuando llegue, la estabas besando.

— ¿Que? ¡No! Yo…

— ¡Te vi! Te vi cambiar despues de que el hechizo se rompio y aun asi tu fuiste con ella… esa noche, llegaste y te abrio la puerta y te beso.

— Raziel… ¡Yo no la bese! Cristopher me abrio la puerta esa noche. ¡Yo llegue despues por que volvi a casa a recojer esto!

Dijo James mostrandole un pequeño cuaderno y dejandolo en sus piernas. Cordelia lloraba en silencio, como si no supiera que hacer.

— Si quieres irte, yo… lo entendere, te dejare ir, no se que trato tenias con Magnus, no me opondre, pero si, sientes algo por mi, si me quieres de alguna forma… Yo, yo hare lo que sea, sere lo que tu necesites, pero no me dejes. — Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y la miro a los ojos —. Por favor _Daisy, mi Daisy_ , Cordelia, mi ángel, mi amor… Quedate conmigo.


End file.
